


Curiosity Killed the Wolf

by eccenteric



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, does changmin have feelings?, does eric have feelings or does he just want the lips, down for your love, find out if and only if i write a part 2, idk how to tag, jacob and sangyeon only appear for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccenteric/pseuds/eccenteric
Summary: Eric genuinely wanted to focus on improving his dancing, but Reveal starts playing through the speakers and now he can't do anything other than thinking about Changmin's lips.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	Curiosity Killed the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> this is brain garbage.
> 
> enjoy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Music blares through the practice room where Eric is currently practicing choreography by himself. Practice ended a while ago, but he opted to stay behind to work on refining some of his movements. Everyone else headed back to the dorm, save for Sangyeon and Jacob who wanted to work on their compositions.

A frustrated sigh escapes him as he runs a hand through his hair drenched in sweat. His body is against him right now because his moves are getting lazier and messier.  _ Maybe a short break will help,  _ he thinks and goes to sit against the wall next to his belongings, pulling his water bottle out of his bag. The rest of the song plays as his impromptu water break timer before he's standing up again, ready to dance.

The next song, Reveal, starts playing from the speakers, and his head tilts out of reflex. He goes through the choreography, breezing through the first verse and the chorus, then he's met with his verse with no one to practice it with.

It's no big deal really. There’s nothing to really work on at that part. All he has to do is caress Changmin’s head then walk away.

_ Changmin hyung… _

His thoughts distract him. He knows the caressing is part of the choreography. He knows they're supposed to look at each other like lovestruck wolves, eyes yearning for the one they want. The whole thing is five seconds at most.

So why does the simple action give him the irresistible urge to lean in?

He has been wondering for a while what would happen if their lips were to meet. Honestly, it started out as a passing thought, but ever since he admitted the thought aloud on Idol Radio, it’s been on his mind more frequently to the point where he wants to actually know the taste of Changmin’s lips. The caressing motion, the look they share,  _ the proximity. _ Paired with the hooded and longing look in Changmin’s eyes, the front row view of his delicate pink lips never failed to drive Eric crazy. In every single one of their live performances, those irresistibly pretty lips were always slightly parted as if he was ready to come up and close the gap between them at any given moment. 

It’s not something he’s allowed to have though, right? In no dimension would Ji Changmin be lusting after him in the same manner, so instead, he imagines. He imagines that everything in the choreography is all for him. Not for the song, not for the fans, but for him. For Eric Sohn.

“Why are your moves so sloppy?”

Eric snaps out of his thoughts and makes eye contact through the mirror to the source of the voice, which happens to be the very person he was thinking about.

“Ah, hyung.” He makes his way over to the speakers to pause the music before he properly answers Changmin’s question.

“I don't know. I knew I had some moves I needed to polish up on, but I didn't think it was this bad.”

He’s not entirely lying. Some of his moves are definitely not up to par, but he can't tell Changmin that he was busy thinking about devouring his lips.

“You never left the company building?” questions Eric, shifting the topic to the fact that Changmin didn't leave with everyone else.

“I was going to, then I decided I wanted to finish up something real quick back in my room. I’m heading back now, but I wanted to check up on you real quick.”

Eric nods, but before Changmin can turn around to leave, he calls out to him.

“Hyung!”

He gets a questioning look in return.

“Um…” Eric hesitated, also questioning himself as to why he called out for him.  _ Think of something, Eric! _ “Since you're here, help me run through Reveal choreo?”

Well, it’s not unreasonable to ask the group’s main dancer for help. He stayed behind wanting to nail down the choreography after all.

“Sure, why not.” Changmin shrugs his bag off to the side and takes his place in the middle of the practice room, Eric joining him after restarting the song.

The first section of the song goes by smoothly, both of them perfectly executing one move after another until they reach the last section of the chorus. Eric is internally shaking from thinking about the next few moves because the thoughts from earlier haven't quite left him, but his verse is already flowing through the speakers, giving him no time to calm down. Automatically, his hands go up to caress over Changmin’s hair, then to his ears, tracing down to his chin. At the same time, he meets Changmin’s lidded gaze coming up close to his face without mics acting as a barrier between them. His lips are right there, parted open and tempting.

It's too much for Eric to handle.

Everything happens really quickly. One second they’re practicing the choreography, then the next second he’s leaning down and kissing Changmin. He doesn't even hear the music anymore. All he can do is revel in the exhilarating feeling delivered in the form of Changmin’s lips. They feel so soft against his own, so soft and delicate, and he wants this feeling to never leave him.

His consciousness gets the better of him though, and he quickly breaks away from the now shocked Changmin whose eyes are wide open, cheeks dusted pink.

“I- I… Uh- ...I'm sor--”

Eric doesn’t get a chance to finish his apology because Changmin abruptly cuts him off by connecting their lips together again. Surely there was no way Changmin had been wanting to do the same thing? His brain struggles to catch up to the situation at hand, but his lips are already reacting. More thoughts and questions keep forming in his head like an endless headache. He wants to stop thinking. He wants to lose himself in this opportunity basically handed to him on a silver platter. So, he does exactly that.

Eric tunes his mind out and instead focuses on the feeling of Changmin’s lips hurriedly gliding against his. They settle on a fast pace, Eric’s hands coming up to cup Changmin’s face for better control. Every single nerve of his body is alert, strange tingling sensations traveling down his back. He feels a hand snake up the nape of his neck and tangle into his hair, and it’s almost like a hidden trigger exists there, making him involuntarily moan into the kiss. It's so messy, the way they're on the verge of literally sucking each other’s face off. He can't help it, though. Changmin’s lips are so damn delicious, sweeter than any of the waffles he's been eating lately that he greeds for more, experimentally sucking and biting down on the elder’s bottom lip. Quiet noises of pleasure dance around his ears, better than any song he’s listened to before. Eric thinks he could drown in this overwhelming sensation forever, but he feels himself slowly getting tired and out of breath, so he reluctantly decides to pull apart from his source of temporary bliss.

When they part, it takes Eric a second to find the strength to open his eyes. When he does, the sight in front of him nearly sends the last of his sanity into oblivion. Changmin’s eyes are hazy, cheeks completely flushed and lips swollen from their… unplanned kissing session, for lack of better words. Both of them are breathing heavily and staring at each other, dance practice long forgotten.

Neither of them make a move. A full minute passes by the two of them staring in silence, which makes Eric nervous with each passing second about what’s going to happen next. Will Changmin pretend like nothing ever happened? Is something going to develop between them? What if he starts avoiding him because of this? He notices Changmin making a move like he’s about to say something, but someone opens the door to the practice room before he gets the chance to.

“Hey Eric.” It’s Jacob. “Changmin, you’re here too? I thought you left. Anyways, we’re about to head out. You guys coming with us?” He points behind him, referring to Sangyeon standing not too far away.

“Oh, yeah. Just give us a second to wrap up.” Changmin immediately diverts his attention to answer Jacob, ending their staring contest and leaving Eric to wonder about what he was going to do before they got interrupted.

Jacob nods and tells the two that he and Sangyeon will be waiting outside, then they're left alone again. Changmin goes straight towards the speakers, showing no signs of talking about what just happened. Eric only sighs and follows suit to help tidy up the area. Wrapping up doesn’t take long, and he’s glad for it since the atmosphere is too awkward for comfort. Eric reaches for the door, but before he can leave, he feels a hand on his shoulder pulling him slightly back. Changmin comes up right next to his ear and speaks to him in an unusually low voice, sending chills down his spine.

“Let's talk later, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> might write a part 2. idk yet but if i do it's mostly likely gonna be smut lmao
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ruberics_cube)


End file.
